deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Raiando/2nd Year Anniversary
Well guys here we are, today is a special day, today is Sonic SatAM's 25 year anniversary! It's such a great show that had a dark plot, good characters and... Wait a minute wrong subject. So today is My 2nd year anniversary being on this wiki, it was quite a wild ride for me. On last year's anniversary's blog, i've talked about a bit of my backstory, but this time i'm gonna talk about my personal experience on this wiki. 2016 So around at Fall of 2016, i joined this wiki and the first thing i did was joining the chat that was full of great people, i've seen their Death Battle ideas and how they made the battles, this inspired me to start writing battles. I'm sure you guys know what was my first battle, which was Bumblebee VS Yellow Jacket, if not then yes this is my first battle. It was quite fun to write and after that, though of what other matchups i can do in the future. Now since i'm a Rayman fan, i came up with Rayman VS Vectorman the battle of limbless heroes. I loved writing the battle, however writing the Wiz and Boomstick parts was quite difficult, especially when it comes to writing the Result part, because it was basically like "oh this character did that and that completely surpasses the other" instead of comparing their Strenght, Speed and Durability one by one, it was a problem for my battles when you look through Andy VS The Kid - The Scout VS Crimson Fury, i was trying to improve on my writing on that time. 2017 Then one of my fellow friends of this wiki, Big the cat 10 told me on how to improve on my writings, like around the result section. It was very helpful as it helped me to improve on writing, starting off with Crash Bandicoot vs. Abe (which was my first true Collab battle with Tonipelimies) i was very pleased with the analysis section and the battle section. Then come to Shovel Knight Vs. Sash Lilac where i first started to improve my choreography of the fight, looking back at my past fights, you can tell that they were quite linear as there were only one-two environments to work around and the battles were going pretty straightforward, so i decided to shake things up with Shovel Knight VS Lilac, i really liked the part where SK's and Lilac's allies fight each other, then fast forward to Wario VS Scourge which is my magnum opus and still is, i've taken my writing up to eleven as i improved on the dialouges, choreography and all that stuff. To this day i'm still writing battles to entertain the people of this wiki, i woudln't have come this far without people helping me. Though around at late 2017 some of favorite people here left and the chat was becoming less active, which was one of my favorite places to hang around. 2018 On this year, my battles take longer to finish and being a bit barely active here, but i'm not gonna leave this place, there are still battles ideas for me, i'm still looking at battles from past and present to improve on my writing, i'm so glad to be part of this wiki. Also thanks to those people who supported me through the course of 2 years on this wiki. :) Category:Blog posts